The assessment of the environmental applications of novel synthetic supramolecular materials derived from cyclodextrins is proposed. The ability of water-insoluble polymer-anchored cyclodextrins to remove organic compounds from water through inclusion complexation with cyclodextrins containing tethered indicator moieties to act as molecular sensors to detect organics in water will be investigated. The non- covalent interactions and the disposition of the substrate (guest) and receptor (host) in these supramolecular assemblies will be studied by NOE NMR techniques.